How to live with an Namikaze&Uzumaki
by TurtleShells
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is MVP in the NBA at age 21 just like his father, Sakura Haruno recently got promoted to chief at the ER in the hospital after Tsunade goes on vacation. Sakura is required to live close to the hospital, Naruto plans to help her with that. Also features Sasuke Uchiha and his love for Naruto's younger sister, Yuki Uzumaki(also Naruto's manager) NaruSaku SasuOC. R


**Hello readers! My first fic in two years! Please give me some reviews and feel free to be critical! :) I hope you like the first chapter, sorry for making it so short I promise the other chapters won't be as short! Tell me what you think about Sasuke(OOC?) some might be OOC but I'm sorry it's been a while -=- From: Back on the fanfic cite _TurtleShells_**

* * *

_Naruto cruised through the hallways of University of Konoha until he stopped in his tracks to help a rosette in need. Three guys had cornered her, he could tell they weren't from this school. Naruto slowly, but surely made his way over. _

"_Stop fucking with me whore! Where the fuck is Ino?!" One of them yelled._

"_I don't know who you're talking about!" The rosette defended. One of the guys raised the hand that was made into a fist. _

"_Tell us or will beat it out of you!" _

_She was quiet, completely silent, her eyes began to tear up but they also glared daggers into the ruthless man's eyes. The man had signaled for his friends to beat her up. The rosette braced herself as she was ready for the beating. _

_Naruto tapped one of their shoulders, the three of them turned to see a tall male with golden locks, "Go to hell!" Naruto threw a jab into their 'leader's' face, than a straight right into the guys next to him. One shot was all it took for each guy to start scrambling into the closest exit near by. Naruto knelt down to the stunned, but also crying rosette. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her politely as he held out his hand. _

_Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled, "Thanks, but you don't have to help me…" _

_Naruto gave her a weird look, "Uhh I can't let three guys beat up a pretty lady's face now can I?", he gave her his genuine bright smile. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, basketball major"_

_Sakura took his hand and got up along with Naruto, "Haruno Sakura, health science and medical major…"_

_They both smiled at each other, Naruto knew something was special about this girl…_

"**NARUTO-NII GET YOUR ASS UP!" **

Naruto shot himself up and sat with his back straight up to the ceiling. He looked over to his left. She stood 5'6, beautiful red long hair to her mid back, and the same dark indigo eyes as his mother. 'She gets more like mother each year…' Naruto thought. Yuki had the same pissed off face his mother did when he was young.

"…Yuki why so mad?" He asked her drowsily.

She glared at him before she had shoved an alarm clock into the depths of his eyeballs. "What time is it?"

"Only…1:00?"

She gave him time to progress that he was two hours late for practice with Jiraiya. She smiled to herself when he had shot up and somersaulted into their bathroom.

Naruto, a 23 year old man who could not care for himself even if the world depended on him. He stood 6'2, sun-filled golden locks, oceanic blue eyes, and a very_ very_ charming smile. At age 21 he was voted MVP in the NBA after playing professionally for two years. At his skill level Naruto was able to get into the NBA at age 19. The only reason his life had turned out so successfully, was because of his amazing manager. She was the only person he knew that would do an all-nighter making phone calls and fill paper work at the same time, also the only person that has the power to get him to do things. To him this person was his hero and his younger sister.

"Yuki what's my schedule for today, other than being late?" Yuki him a cup of coffee and told him what goes on in his life for the next two weeks.

"Oh and Nii-san" , Yuki said as she wanted to point something out. "I was wondering if you umm… are still friends with that Uchiha guy, what's his name…Oh right Sasuke!"

Naruto smiled, "Why are you _interested _in Sasuke?".

She was silent at first, then she began to start laughing, "Nii-san… you made me laugh, who would ever fall in love with that narcissist behaving trash!" Yuki rambled on about how much she didn't like Sasuke until she got to the point. "Anyway, he keeps coming by and asking for you when you're at practice, and when ever I say your not here, for some god knows what reason he decides to come into this house and sits around watching TV like it's his place!" Man was she mad, her head was almost as red as her hair.

Naruto just laughed at everything she said. Yuki slap the back of his head and told him to go to practice before Jiraiya get's really mad at him.

Naruto ran out the door, at the same time he sent a text to Sakura saying, **"Good morning doctor I just got up, how was your morning?"** When he pressed send, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke in casual clothing. "Teme!" Naruto fist bumped his best friend and asked him what he was doing here.

"Just…seeing if you were around" Sasuke answered as his eyes tried as much as possible to avoid Naruto's.

Naruto laughed and smiled, "Yuki is staying home today keep her company?" Naruto smiled with different intentions.

"Gladly" Sasuke returned the same exact smile as they parted ways.

Naruto's pocket buzzed and dinged when he received Sakura's message. **"Wtf are you doing waking up at this hour?! My morning was great, I got promoted, but now I need a place to stay at, and it has to be right next to the hospital x.x! HELP!"** Naruto smiled as he sat in his shining orange Bugatti. He turned his head to back up as he saw the hospital that Sakura works at. This gave Naruto an idea…

* * *

-Ding dong-

…

-Diiiiing dooooooong!-

-DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!-

Yuki swung the door open, and yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT SASUKE!?" she was wearing her glasses and a white apron as she held a cooking book in her left hand.

Sasuke smirked, he walked in and closed the door behind him. '_She looks nice today also' _Sasuke thought.

Yuki head was steaming at how he just walked in and sat on her couch without saying a single word to her. Sasuke mentally counted to himself, '5...4...3..2..1'

"SASUKE UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE WITH OUT MY PERMISSION!?" Yuki yelled on the top of her lungs, loud enough to let the entire empty mansion to hear her. Sasuke made his famous smirk again.

"Keeping you company" before he allowed her to scream again he said, "A request from Naruto." He turned back to the TV and watch their PPV boxing channels. He smirked to himself as she began to ramble about Naruto and his stupid antics, and Sasuke and his stupid smirks. But after all that she asked…

"Sasuke do you know how to make apple pie…" Yuki asked softly.

"What? I can't hear you, all I know is that I know how to make an apple pie!" he yelled over the boxing fight. Yuki got mad, like really mad. He heard her, but her wants her to beg for his help. _'No waaaaay I'm going to ask you for help!"_ Yuki thought. _'So she's going to be stubborn huh?' _Thought Sasuke, '_So be it than!_' He turned back to the TV set and watched two men beat each other up.

Yuki started cutting apples up, at the same time reading her cook book. Not the smartest idea, right? Right. Yuki had accidentally gave herself a small cut on her left index finger. That enough made her cry in pain. "Ow!" she dropped the knife and went straight towards the sink, before she could even look at the sink Sasuke Uchiha grabbed her hand.

"Let go!" She complained.

Yuki looked at him, he looked mad, but not at her…at himself? He kissed her index finger and wrapped a cute hello kitty band aid around it for her. The kiss enough made her blush and look away from him, but what made her really reconsider his narcissist ways was what he said. "I'm sorry…if I wasn't so stubborn you wouldn't have gotten this cut, sorry Yuki…-chan." Sasuke looked away and was blushing a light red.

They stood in silence for a good solid minute as of what felt like hours until Sasuke put Naruto's apron on. "First, you need to make the crust so you will have an idea of how big the pie will be and how much filling you will put inside of it." Sasuke said as he grabbed some flour.

Yuki smiled, but it went away when he criticized her apple slices for being uneven.

* * *

"You're crazy!"

"Am not! C'mon you'll love it!" Naruto said as he kept following Sakura around the ER(emergency room) while she was on her break time.

Sakura thought about it as they sat down and ate lunch together, "Naruto…I don't want to take advantage of you mainly because I don't have to pay rent!" Several nurses would walk by and greet Sakura mainly because of her promotion as chief executive of the ER. Which required her to live near the hospital.

"Sakura-chan the hospital is only two minutes away from my house! Five minutes by feet!" Naruto told her and he bit into a sandwich she made. "And if you want to pay rent you can make a deal with my manager, she handles my money."

'_She?'_ Sakura thought, Naruto could tell she was deeply considering it. "Only for three months, that's when Tsunade gets back from her vacation." Sakura finally agreeing.

"YES!" Naruto jumped up in joy! "SAKURA-CHAN IS MOVING IN!" This caught the attention of the entire staff that was in the break room.

"Congratulations Sakura! I knew you two would get married someday!" most nurses said. Sakura was blushing really hard and Naruto didn't understand what they meant.

"He comes by so much to visit you! It's about time!"

Sakura was about to burst until Naruto understood what they meant. "Oh!" "Not like that…She's just moving in to live closer to the hospital." He sounded kind of sad that it wasn't the other way around. But at least it calmed Sakura down. Naruto's phone ranged and he picked it up, "Hey Yuki! What time is the meeting?" Naruto looked at his watch. His eyes jumped out of his head as he instantly stood up, "Yeah I'll be there soon!" He hung up and wrote a address down for Sakura and a phone number, "Sorry Sakura-chan I have a interview to go to, but here's the address and this is my manager's number call her if no one opens the door for you! Sorry see you tonight!" Naruto ran out the hospital and jumped started his Bugatti.

Sakura sighed as she gave the address a look, than his manager's number. '_I never hear anything about him and his manager and how they met…more or less anything of who she is, he mentions her but never talks about her.' _Sakura thought to herself.

'**Who cares! We get to live with that sexy blond guy!'** Inner Sakura said.

'_S-shut up!' _Sakura looked like she was mentally beating herself up until a volunteer came by and said, "Sakura-sensei! Is Naruto your friend or _boyfriend? _We're all wondering if he's free to go after!" One volunteer turned into a whole staff of nurses and volunteers asking her to answer the question.

"He's…a friend" Sakura said, this made them all light up their faces, until Sakura spoke again, "But he's off limits!" She said smiling as she threw her trash away. The crowd groaned in sadness, but smiled and wished her luck in the future.

* * *

"Bye bye Yuki-chan, I'll be back" Sasuke winked at her and he left. She made an '_ew' _face at the same time she mentally took a picture of Sasuke Uchiha's winky face. As Yuki was cleaning the dishes and scheduling another interview for Naruto, she heard a ding at the door. '_Oh my god, Sasuke leave me alooooone!' _She mentally thought to herself.

Yuki swung the door open and yelled, "Sasuke! I told you to stop coming by for no rea-!" she stopped yelling and looked the rosette giving her a look like she's weird. "Uhm I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean I thought- UGH!" Yuki slammed the door shut and than a minute later she reopened it to see the same rosette smiling at her, but also laughing. Yuki began to blush. "Can I uhm… help you?"

Sakura smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Haruno Sakura, Naruto's friend." Yuki shook her hand and welcomed her inside.

"Yuki Uzumaki, 's manager." She doesn't mention the sister part because she needed to be professional at all times. At least until she could put her guard down. "Can I get you something to drink, eat? Are you waiting for ? TV?"

Sakura laughed '_she's so try-hard, it's cute'_ "No thank you, but I'm not here for Naruto, I'm actually here to make a deal with you." Yuki looked deeply confused until Sakura spoke again, "Naruto said I could live here, you see I work at Konoha's best hospital and I just recently got promoted to chief and now I am required to live near the hospital, Naruto offered and I took his offer, but he said he doesn't handle money sooo how about we talk?" Sakura smiled getting everything out of her system.

Yuki made a great deal for Sakura and gave her a tour and everything of the mansion. "So we pretty much own anything that Naruto would ever need, and we own half the things he would ever want." Yuki pointed at the gym with basketball courts, swimming pool, advanced game room, home movie theater, and Kelly their pet German Sheppard.

When Yuki was showing Sakura where she would park her car, Naruto had pulled up and got out of his expensive sports car. "Hey Sakura-chan! What do you think of the house!" He brightly smiled at her. '_That's weird he's usually tired after interviews…' _Yuki thought.

"It's…amazing if I would say it in a one word term" Sakura smiled, "I'll move in tomorrow at noon!" Sakura hugged Naruto and thanked Yuki and him.

Sakura went back inside to get her purse, when she came out she heard Yuki and Naruto talking about Naruto's plans.

"Is it next week after Friday?" Naruto sounded different to Sakura, a more sad tone than his usual.

"Yeah…I'll clean your schedule on Saturday and Sunday next week so we can go visit them." Sakura looked over to them. Naruto was smiling and Yuki was looking at the ground.

"Yuki…who has the best manager ever?" Naruto's smile increased in width as he gave her a hug. For some reason this made Sakura uncomfortable about living here or was it…Jealousy? '_Baka baka baka baka! Baka Naruto! I'm not jealous!'_

"Naruto-nii-san does!" They were laughing and smiling, a very touching scene, what made it better was that it finally hit Sakura dead in the face that Yuki Uzumaki was, Naruto's younger sister. That gave Sakura a big feeling of relief…why?

* * *

**Tell me what you think! ! ! ! ! Should I continue it?**


End file.
